


It's My Life

by aingealcethlenn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 01:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15061931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aingealcethlenn/pseuds/aingealcethlenn
Summary: The reader is determined to do it her way, and not in the way the brothers want it done.





	It's My Life

**Author's Note:**

> “It’s My Life” by Bon Jovi
> 
> Word Count - 1068

Standing in our motel room, right in front of the door, I glared at the brothers. Sam sat on his bed calmly, just _watching_ me, as Dean stood next to our bed trying to figure out why I would want to go walking into a nest of vampires alone.

“I’m not just some chick that tags along with you two asshats, Sam! And whether either of you wants to or not, you’re going to _fucking_ listen to me! You’re going to _hear_ what I have to say! I’m not some child you two can order around!”

“We do listen to you Y/N!” Sam defended easily. “But this is a stupid idea, and you know it.” Sam was scary sometimes with how calm he could stay.

“ _No_ , it’s _not_ ,” I growled. This was getting _infuriating_. “It’s a _perfect_ way to get the nest.”

Sam’s eyebrows raised again, and he looked at me like I was slow or something. “So you’re saying,” he began slowly. “That the _best way_ to get this nest is for _you_ to distract them while _we_ take out the rest of the nest one by one.”

I looked between the two men with wide, dangerous eyes before I nodded exasperatedly.

“That is a _terrible_ plan,” Dean scoffed, looking at me like I was crazy. “A Winchester doesn’t act as bait Y/N.” Dean held the bridge of his nose, clearly frustrated with me. _Fuck_ him!

“That’s just it Dean! I’m _NOT_ a Winchester!”

“Of course you are!” He protested, straightening up and looking slightly offended. “Don’t talk like tha–”

“–Stop!” I shouted to be heard over him. With a quick, deep breath, I continued.

“Look, I _get_ that I’m _family_ to you two or some shit like that, Dean, but I am _not_ a Winchester.”

He was silent a moment, and Sam was looking up between the two of us like a kid stuck between two fighting parents.

Dean finally moved - he stepped up and rested his hands on my shoulders. Then slid down to my arms. Then down to my hands.

“Then, let me make you a Winchester,” he said suddenly. If I weren’t so fucking _mad_ at the bastard, I would’ve fucking _died_ then and there.

“We’ll go find a courthouse, right now,” he added. “Make it legal.”  
The look on his face was abnormally serious and… genuine. A look like that would normally make me melt into him, but not right-fucking-now.

“You’re not _hearing_ me, Dean,” I reluctantly pulled free from him, _completely ignoring_ how hard my heart was thumping and how hot his proposal made my cheeks.

I stepped back and looked between the brothers. “I’m not like you two assholes,” I muttered sardonically. “I don’t get to die and come back over and over. This is my one life, Dean. My one shot at anything and you two keep questioning my logic; questioning how I work.” I sat down on the bed, looking down at my hands.  
“It’s now or never for me. And I know damn well this won’t last forever.”

“That doesn’t mean you have to go on a suicide mission Y/N. If you just stick with my plan instead of–”

“–Come on now,” I jokingly chastised Dean, looking up at him, a half-hearted smirk on my face. “You know following orders isn’t my style.”

“Well, maybe you should try it sometime, and you’ll guarantee your–”

“–Dean,” I interrupted, pinching the bridge of my nose. “Please. This is our _job_ , this is our _entertainment_ , this is our _life_. And I, frankly, just want to live while I’m actually alive to enjoy it. I want to know when I die, that I can say 100% that I did it _my way_. Not by following someone else’s _orders_.”

I took a frustrated breath. “Can you _fathom_ how patronizing that is to me? How disrespectful?”

Both of my boys were silent for a long moment, looking to each other, to me, then to the floor.

“So,” Dean began slowly, rubbing a hand down his face. “You want to act as bait for a nest of vamps because you want the damn _adrenaline rush_?”

“No!” I protested… to quickly. “N-not entirely…”

At their infuriated looks, I went on quickly. “I want to do it because I want to _stand my ground_ , and _never_ back down. Each one of these hunt’s, each _tomorrow_ , is getting harder - make no mistake…”

I looked specifically to Dean now. “Luck, isn’t even lucky anymore, Dean. I have to make my own breaks. Stand tall when someone calls me out. Now just seems as good a time as any to make you two hear my voice when I shout it out loud.”

I looked away now, staring at the carpet for a moment before I shifted my gaze between both brothers. “I’m _done_ following your path Winchester. It’s time I listened to what Bobby told me. _‘Don’t bend, don’t break, don’t back down’_.”

There was a beat of silence, and then:

“Okay,” Dean said simply with just a shrug.

“ _What?_ ” Sam and I asked in unison, both of us looking at him with furrowed brows.

“Y/N, I still think this is a _stupid_ idea, don’t get me wrong. But baby girl, if it’s what you want to do, then Sammy and I are going to what we do best, and keep you safe,” he said. He sounded reluctant, but it made me feel _alive_ hearing those words…

“Like you said Y/N,” Dean continued, staring at me with a look I couldn’t really discern. “it’s your life, you should get to do it your way.”

I took a couple steps toward him, feeling his arms wrap around me instinctively. Resting my head on his chest, it was like everything was right in the world again.

“I’ll take you up on that courthouse offer, if it’s still up for grabs,” I murmured quietly into his shoulder, my eyes nervously roaming the room that faced Dean’s back.

Dean was silent for a moment that seemed to take forever… but his arms tightened around me.

“You bet your sweet ass the offer still stands,” he breathed.

He kissed the crown of my head as I tightened the embrace as well. “I love you, princess,” he mumbled against the top of my head.

“I love you too, bonehead,” I smirked against him, feeling him pull me in even tighter still.


End file.
